The Two Mischievous English Teachers
by KottaKitty
Summary: Everyone in the whole school knew about the two legendary English teachers that constantly played little pranks on each other. The two English teachers who also couldn't be more in love.


_Prompt: Teacher student situations in the broom closet_

I've changed the prompt slight in this whist I was planning it because it worked out better? Idk, so now it's a teacher/teacher situation in a book closet!

I'm a sucker for Jedtavius AU's if you hadn't noticed.

 **The Two Mischievous English Teachers**

Octavius had been kicked out of his office after school because it needed to re-furbished. Which would have been fine any other day, but today he got an Email telling him to re-mark a bunch of exam papers. By tomorrow. As in, he had next to no time to read and mark twenty-five long essays.

One day he'd buck up the courage to tell the head master what for. Not yet though, he still needs his job.

With a very agitated sigh Octavius had decided to just do his best with what he had, and move his work to the school library.

He'd managed to get a surprising amount done within an hour, he was actually almost finished. The library was a really good place to work, being surrounded by books made Octavius feel quite at home, being a literature teacher and all.

Although this piece was suddenly disturbed by a rather young looking man who ran though the entrance of the library looking quite panicked. You could have easily mistaken him for a student though, if it weren't for his staff badge and scruffy suit. Octavius felt he vaguely recognised the man. He believed him to be one of the new trainee teachers to his department; he didn't really listen in those meetings.

He felt sure he'd recognise someone as attractive as him though.

"Hey um, excuse me. Anywhere I can hide in here? I'll explain later." The new teacher said quite franticly.

"Well, there is a book closet behind this table actually." Octavius had stood and began moving the tale he was sat at. He couldn't work out why he wanted to help this man so much, normally he'd keep to himself and tell whoever this was to sort his own problems out.

"Great!" said the trainee teacher, very anxiously. He looked around and he saw a very looming shadow in the corridor before the entrance to the library.

Next thing Octavius knew this man he hardly knew had grabbed his wrist and dragged him in to the closet with him. "What the heck!"

The trainee teacher clamped a hand over Octavius' mouth and put his figure to his own lips. He let Octavius go and then leant up close to the door, listening to whatever was going on out there.

After a good few confusing minuets he let out the biggest sigh and slid down along the wall "Phew… I thought I was in the dog house then."

"That's all very good and well but do you mind explaining what just happened?" Octavius asked sceptically, arms folded across his chest.

"what? oh right, well I got an email from the headmaster telling me to re-grade a bunch of papers and I told him no. then he came to my classroom to find me and we started arguing and I may or may not have run away."

Octavius was dumb struck for a moment. This newbie teacher had the guts to do what he wanted to, and he hadn't even had the job that long "that was very brave of you."

"Thanks… I'm gunna lose my job now aren't I?"

"Most likely."

"Dammit. Well, I can deal with all that tomorrow." He chucked sadly "You wana grab a coffee or something? My treat, I gotta apologise for dragging you in to this." he gestured to the closet they were stood in.

"Of course, just two quick questions though." Octavius said calmly.

"Shoot."

"We'', number one-" Octavius held a hand out for the other to shake "I am Octavius, and you are?"

The other man jumped up, as if he couldn't believe he hadn't introduced himself "Jedediah!" he grabbed Octavius' hand and shook it rigorously "Jedediah Smith! New Language teacher here!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Octavius smiled "Now, question two. Do you happen to have a key to the cupboard door? Because I don't, and if I remember correctly it locks from the inside."

Jedediah went pale and turned to look at the lock slowly "Wh-what?" suddenly the walls of the closet felt all too cramped. He'd suffered with claustrophobia for quite some time now; he wasn't really thinking when he had actually entered to closet.

"I am kidding of course" Octavius tried to laugh off his slightly cruel prank when he saw how the other reacted. He reached past Jedediah and opened the door smoothly.

"That was a nasty trick Octy" Jed said in fake anger before clapping Octavius on the back heartily "I like ya! But now I'm gunna have to get you back for that sometime."

"I'd like to see you try." Octavius laughed. He then saw his stack of ungraded paper left behind "Ah, I may have to decline your earlier offer for coffee… I have papers to re-grade too."

Jed looked at the papers and frowned, "You get a free period one tomorrow?"

"Well yes, but there is still too much to do in that time."

"I've got one too, I'll help ya." He grinned as he started stacking the papers and putting them away "Me and you have a little date with a cup of coffee."

Octavius helped put the papers away, he liked his Jedediah attitude, it was not the sort of thing he was used too. He found it to be rather exhilarating.

Later when they were at the coffee shop Jedediah managed to get Octavius back for his little prank back in the closet.

By putting salt in Octavius' drink instead of sugar. Genius!

He was quite proud of himself, until Octy took a sip and was jolted so badly by the taste that he ended up spilling the hot coffee down himself.

So that's how they ended up, in the coffee shop toilet together, Octavius shirtless and Jed apologising non-stop as he held cold wet paper towels up to the other chest.

"I'm really sorry!"

"I know, it was a nasty prank. But I suppose we are both even now." Octavius winced slightly at the pain. The burn wasn't too bad though, he'd be okay in a few days.

"I suppose we are." Jed smile bashfully.

"Until I get you back for this." Octavius smirked evilly.

That's how they carried on, everyone in the whole school knew about the two legendary English teachers that constantly played mischievous little pranks on each other. The two mischievous English teachers who also couldn't be more in love.

 _There we go! Please tell me what you thought, it is quite a rushed story I know :)_


End file.
